


Brat

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mouth is getting too big for your muzzle again.  Tell me something: do you get hot on pissing me off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brat

He’s got a time sensitive project well under-way and he’s racing against the clock.

If he doesn’t get this done by the deadline (the end of the night) then he might as well flush all of his work down the load gaper, including himself.

If it weren’t for Karkat, Sollux would already be done.

He’s running his mouth again.  Karkat always has something to bitch about; he might as well carry a soapbox around with him with how frequently he feels the need to express his universally unwanted opinions.

Tonight he’s got some kind of bone to pick with Sollux.  He’s not sure what it is (he’s learned how to tune out the rage rants) and he doesn’t care to know, but the fact remains that the noise cannot be muted.

He’s not doing this out of any real dispute.  Hes doing this to get on Sollux’s last nerve.

He delights in being the proverbial thorn in Sollux’s side, in wreaking vengeance for something Sollux either can’t remember doing or hasn’t even done yet.

But he wasn’t going to tolerate this petulance tonight.

"Your mouth is getting too big for your muzzle again.  Tell me something: do you get hot on pissing me off?"

"You’re the one who needs a muzzle, fangs.  I really ought to knock those oversized eyesores out.  Maybe then you’d be appreciative of the things I do for you.  And another thing, you twotone fuck-bauble—"

Sollux’s hands fist on his desk, gripping red and blue tendrils embodying the state of his rising temper.  Karkat is doing this on purpose, testing him, trying his patience until he snaps.

Sollux doesn’t have time for this.  Karkat is going to get what he wants, but he’s not going to like how he gets it.

Karkat is mid-diatribe when Sollux turns on him with psionic fire in his eyes.  Karkat squeaks out his final fuck as his feet are swept above his head, turned upside-down by a whoosh of energy.

Sollux doesn’t even flinch as Karkat is telekinetically transported and dropped belly-first into his waiting lap.

"You are a fucking BRAT."  Karkat’s mouth opens  (as if it ever closed) to spout some off-color retort, but Sollux is ready for it.  His jaw snaps shut by some unseen force,  a faint red glow superimposed over Karkat’s mouth like a transparent gag.

Sollux can hear the explosive anger in the muffled vocalizations, and it brings a wide grin to his face.  Work can wait a little longer in the name of retribution.

Karkat’s squirming is stopped before it can even start, his hands and legs seized and held in-place by the complementing blue tethers.  With his rakish friend gagged and bound, Sollux is free to do as he pleases, and he hooks a thumb through a pants loop, his fingers curling under the waistband.

"You know what I do with mouthy brats that have no respect?  I discipline their fat asses."  Karkat’s intake of breath is so harsh he can feel it as he roughly yanks his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop.  He plays off the dramatic pause, using it to leer at the perky little rump staring back at him.

The first cut is always the deepest.  In this case, the initial slap awakens Karkat’s senses, his thinkpan (and most noteably, his noisetube) freezing for five whole seconds.  His eyes are practically bugging out of his head, and he would be gaping like a fish if he could move his parlyzed jaw.

Now that he has Karkat’s attention, Sollux drives his point home with two more smacks, one to each cheek.  He is answered with a growl so low and menacing he’s sure the troll will fillet him the next chance he gets.

By the time Sollux Captor is through punishing him, Karkat will know what it is to be humble.

"Ah, the sweet sound of silence."  With a flick of his wrist, Sollux swipes his hand across Karkat’s ass, back and forth, the strokes ironically graceful.  The resounding slap of flesh fills the room as Sollux continues to wail on Karkat’s vulnerable rear.  He stops every few spanks to give his friend respite to catch his breath before diving right back in.

Karkat’s wails are suppressed like screaming into a pillow.  He thrashes his torso away from the onsalught, the muscles of his ass fluttering and clenching as Sollux hand comes down again and again.

When he feels the telltale burning in his palm, Sollux switches hands.  Karkat’s rump jiggles under the ferocious slaps, the skin rosy from the repeated abuse.  Sollux stops for a second to admire his work, smoothing his palm over the feverishly hot flesh and gently squeezing each cheek.

Karkat’s face has gone cherry red, but at least his wild struggles have died down.

"Are you going to let me finish my work?"  Sollux speaks at last, his fingers petting the raw skin.  Karkat limply nods but dare not move.  His bulge is throbbing much to his utter humiliation.  He never imagined such an embarrassing, horrific scenario could arouse him—at all.

If Sollux knows, he does not mention it.  All at once the psychic binds are off, and Karkat launches himself off his lap.

"You fuck—"  There’s no venom in his words, too busy fumbling with his pants.

"Maybe later.  If you’re really bad."

He grins at Karkat’s back, feeling the shame radiating off him as he scrambles out the door.

He’ll be back; Karkat is afterall a glutton for punishment.


End file.
